Kowalski's Rainbow
by KadaraAlSayf
Summary: It was summer and both would tell you it's more of a feeling; however, if you had to ask Pete he would say that it was actually a bird's wing with bright and colorful feathers. If you asked Gary, he would tell you it's a rock embedded in the ground near a creek smoothed over from years of harsh waters. Both meant the same thing. (Pete/Gary)
1. Chapter 1

Pete was giggling. He had never felt this free in years and now he was giggling. It was a strange sensation. Instead of the fear and anxiety that had built up in his chest for the past year melted away. The silent sobs while alone in the boys dorm replaced with light, high-pitched giggles. Pete liked it. God he love it! The way it sounded to himself. The way it felt when it echoed back to his ears. He had never felt this happy in months. Not since Bullworth. Not since Gary.

Pete sat in the large garden that was behind the large stone house. Vines covered with exotic flowers, of every color climbed along the crumbling, gray rocks. Just behind those ancient walls were Pete's life. Rows of tulips, roses, hydrangeas, and many others. The garden was massive with different section according to color, and certain places for fruit and vegetables, came together into one massive color. Pete always thought it was like a rainbow, all the colors were one but still had their own authenticity at the same time.

Every color Pete could think of lied in his backyard. The lives of these little plants depended on Pete's care and the occasional watering from his mother. It was were Pete felt the safest, and the most at peace. He always felt content when tending to his plants.

Pete's dog, Violet, was running rapid with the garden hose with the intent to drench Pete with the cold water. Pete's light pink t-shirt was soaked, his shorts were covered in muddy paw-prints, and his dog was in worse shape. Violet, the Australian Shepherd, coated in mud. She kept jumping on Peter while still holding the garden hose in her mouth. Pete was giggling as she tried to lick his hand, but the hose would splash back in her face when she tilted her head back. When he decided that the mess she made was enough, Pete ran to the side of the house and turned the valve that controlled the hose. He grinned as his dog dropped the hose in disappointment.

He walked back around the house to the back boy kicked off his dirt covered sneakers and sat on the wooden deck. He thought he had deserved a break after working in the garden for most of the day. The sun made quick work of drying his clothes as he rested on the deck. His dog had tried to entice him in a game of fetch with an old tennis ball, but left him alone after the third time he shooed her away. He just wasn't interested.

Pete was almost asleep when he heard the sliding glass door open.

"Oh my! Petey! I hope that's mud and not fertilizer on you." His mother laughed. Pete opened his eyes, and for what felt like the thousandth time that day, giggled, and it was just as great as the first time.

"Nah, just mud. Violet got a hold of the hose when I was watering the tomatoes, She ran through the mud and well." He motioned to his clothes and gave her a sheepish smile. His mother smiled. She ran a hand through her short hair and looked across the garden. She loved this place almost as much as her son.

She sat next to her son, flattening the back of her red sun dress before sitting down.

"So, you ready to turn the big fifteen tomorrow? We were thinking about having it in the garden. Maybe in the center. We could set up some chairs, string up some lanterns, show off the entire place. We could maybe set up a little fountain. Maybe a chocolate fountain!"

The center of the garden would be perfect. Pete thought. The center of the garden was a large circle surrounded by apple trees and marigolds. It would definitely be a great spot for this big event.

"That'd be great! I already sent out invitations to my cousins and one to my friend Jimmy. I don't know if he can make it though. He said he might have to go to another one of his mother's weddings, but hopefully he can come. I would like to see him again. I haven't seen him since the last day of school."

He smiled fondly at the memory. He and Jimmy went around the school just hanging out. They played a few tricks, and messed with a couple of the littler kids. Jimmy mostly hit on girls while Pete apologized for his friends actions. Nonetheless it was a great day.

"That Jimmy is a real interesting character from what I have heard about him! I can't wait to meet him. Especially if he is the one trying to court my son." She laughed and patted his back. Pete's eyes went wide. His sexuality was no secret in there house, but he and Jimmy? No, it would never work. They were just friends, and Jimmy was dating Zoe a townie girl.

"Mom! He's not my boyfriend, he has a girlfriend! And no one says 'court' anymore. This isn't the 18 century!" He groaned. His mother just laughed and shook her head.

"I'm just joking sweetheart. Oh, and speaking of guests I invited our new neighbors. They have a son slightly older than you and I thought it would be a way to make a new friend. I don't remember his name. I told them they didn't need to bring anything, just show up with their son. I hope you don't mind." His mother glanced at him. He gave her a nod. He didn't want her to worry. She had constantly been nagging him about making friends. He had only talked about Jimmy, and that worried his mother. She didn't like him being alone all the time. She had constantly read about teens hanging and injuring themselves because they were being bullied and had no one to talk to.

"I don't mind at all. More people to show off the garden too." They shared a smile. They both knew the garden would be the real focus of their party. Pete always sat on the sidelines even on his own special day.

"Go get cleaned up, kiddo. We'll go shopping for decorations, food, drinks, and maybe even a new outfit for the occasion." She patted his head and went back inside.

Pete snickered. He could barely contain his excitement for the up-coming party.

Pete ran off to wash off the mud, thinking about how great of a time his birthday party was gonna be.

* * *

**_Hey there thanks for reading!_**

**_I plan to make this a multi-chapter story, and I do not know when I will update. Pete's mother is actually far more kinder than she really is in the game. Even though you never actually meet them in the game, but on his wiki page Pete's background story on how he was sent to Bullworth is that his parents wanted more "peace and quiet" around the house. So, I didn't make them as cold-hearted as they sound. Information on Pete and his story can be found here: wiki/Pete_Kowalski_**

**_And this story was originally typed on . Set a goal on how many words you want to type, when you reach that goal you're rewarded with a picture of kittens, puppies, or rabbits. I highly suggest checking it out. That's it for now!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Pete liked to be ready, he always put together a schedule and tried his best to stick by it. Today, he would wake up to get himself and his garden ready for the party, officially become fifteen, then stay up late watching old animated children movies and playing video games like he usually did. However, he did not prepare himself for the mentally grueling task of making awkward conversation with his new neighbors and their son. He also didn't prepare himself from being woken up at 9 AM on a summer day, when he should have been sleeping in till noon, by his mother.

Marie Kowalski shook her son. Pete slowly opened his eyes to see his mother standing over him, and she looked like she could go for five or six cups of coffee.

"Pete, wake up the neighbors are here. They want you to meet their grandson. They came over about thirty minutes ago, why would they show up so early?" She had bags under her eyes. She hadn't gone to bed until three or four.

'Probably been working on a painting,' Pete thought, taking note that her hands were covered in yellow paint.

"Grandson? I thought you said he was their son." Pete sat up and wiped the crust from his eyes. Groggily he trudged over to his closet pulling out the new outfit his mother had grabbed him. It was a simple pink button up shirt, even though he begged her not to get that color, but not like the ones he wore to school. This shirt was softer, better than his scratchy school shirt, and Pete could even roll the sleeves up. With the shirt his mother also bought a pair of jeans, with a

"I guess I heard wrong. They say he doesn't have any, friends. I guess their grandson came to live with them only a few days ago, and he hasn't gotten the chance to go around and say hi." She gossiped halfheartedly. suppressing a yawn. Turning away from her son so he could change with some privacy. She busied herself by making his bed. Her frail looking hands patted the comforter, rolling up the sleeves to her gray sweater every once in a while.

"Okay, we could hang out in the garden." He said, more directed towards himself than his mother. He tied the laces to his black converses, still damp and covered in mud from yesterday's accident with the hose. He reminded himself to get better shoes, these were getting to small, and there were to many holes in the bottom.

He rolled up the sleeves of the shirt and tugged at the hem , not bothering to button it up since he was wearing a black t-shirt under it.

When he turned to his mother she was smiling, wiping at her eyes. Pete laughed at her.

"I can't believe you're fifteen. You're practically grown." She laughed e her way over to her son. She grabbed him by his elbows and held him at arm's length.

Marie was happy to see her son was growing up. Most of all, she was happy to see him smiling and laughing again. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her son smile, and laugh as much as he did now. He always seemed sad, and distant, but this summer he was cheerful. It was a welcomed change in the house.

"Oh god, mom! You still have three more years with me, and I plan on staying here while I go to college." He informed her. It was always difficult when parents started acting like this. When they acted like this, they usually brought out photo albums with embarrassing pictures so they could reminisce on old times. Pete was having none of that today.

His mother just let out a sigh and let go of his arms. Pete gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and turned to the mirror that hung on to his closet door. He patted down his hair. It had gotten longer, and more scruffy. Once he was certain he was presentable he and his mother made their way to the living room where the guest sat.

Pete's heart skipped a beat when he entered the small, cozy room. The neighbors stood up, and looked Pete over. They were an elderly couple, in there early sixties, clearly wealthy. The older woman had her hair pulled back into a tight bun, her lips pursed, and reminded Pete of Cruella Deville. The older male was smiling, seeming much friendlier, and wore a simple collared shirt, and tan pants. He had his arm slung over a teenage boy.

The teenager had on a green t-shirt with black sleeves under despite the heat, he wore a watch on his left wrist and a familiar brown leather bracelet on the other. His hair cut in a low fade style, with a notable scar on his right eye. His hands stuck into his pockets, and he looked, what Pete could only describe as, numb.

"Hello there!" The older man said waving at Pete. "I'm Richard, this is Linda, and our grandson Gary." Richard gestured to his wife, and brought Gary slightly closer. Gary's grandfather definitely wasn't from around here. His accent deemed him from farther south, definitely not from their small town. Gary's Grandmother looked like she was born and raised in Bullworth.

Pete couldn't believe it. Gary was sent to an asylum after the riot only months ago. How had he gotten out? Wait, Pete lived next door to him?! Was he expected to be friends with this sociopath!?

These questions swam around in his head making him feel sick to his stomach. His mother glanced at him worriedly, wondering why he was suddenly so quiet.

No. He was not doing this again. He was not worrying over bullies anymore. Not after everything he worked for, not after he had just spent weeks of actually feeling happy. Pete refused to let these things get to him. He didn't plan on letting Gary win again.

Gary stopped staring off into space for only a moment. His gaze traveled over to Pete, for a moment his cold stare flickered into what seemed like shock, but Pete couldn't tell because he returned to staring blankly at the floor.

"Oh, hi! I'm Pete, but I'm sure my mother has already told you every embarrassing thing about me." Pete waved with a forced smile.

Gary's Grandfather chuckled.

"Yep she sure did. So you're fifteen now? Congratulations. Our Gary here is turning 17 in a couple of weeks. Hey speaking of Gary, how about you two go spend some time together? Show him that garden your mother's been bragging about."

Pete was shocked at how eager they were to get rid of Gary. He stared blankly at Pete, waiting for him to do something.

"Yeah, okay. Uh, come on Gary, I'll show you the garden." Pete walked out of the living, into the kitchen, and out of the sliding door that led to the massive garden. and Gary followed wordlessly.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry, this took a little longer than expected. So, wow! Why is Gary acting like this? Is it his medication or has it been the three months of Happy Volts Asylum? So, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for giving me the supporting reviews. I really appreciate guys! You people are just lovely! Hey also, how would you guys feel if I tried a Bully: SE Zombie AU. Of course the main stars of the fic would be Petey and Gary!**


End file.
